


Lightsabers

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lightsabers, Star Wars References, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Willy gets a package in the mail that Mitch can't resist opening.





	Lightsabers

The box was long and narrow, wrapped in brown paper. William’s name and address printed neatly in the center. And there, in the top right hand corner, was a return address with the words Awesome Sabers. Mitch inched closer, fingers sliding across the brown paper to the end and peeling the tape carefully away. He glanced suspiciously around the empty apartment and loosened the last piece of tape. He folded the paper back and stared at the sleek black box dotted with stars and intersecting coloured beams. He gently lifted the lid up and off, setting it aside, and stared at the two blocky, cylindrical rods nestled into white fabric. He held his breath as he reached in and caressed the cool metal, his fingers stuttering over the notched surface. He licked his lips and plucked one of the rods from its setting.

“What are you doing Mitch?”

He jumped and whirled around. “Nothing!” He took an awkward step forward, trying to block Auston’s view of the coffee table.

“Did you open Willy’s mail?” Auston frowned, trying to step around Mitch.

“But it’s a _lightsaber_ Auston!” He thrust the one he was still holding towards Auston. He could see his friend weakening. “There are two of them,” he cajoled.

 

Mitch rolled out of the way as a beam of blue-white light slashed through the air where he had been. His own lightsaber clattered out of his hand, sliding to the edge of the couch.

“Might as well give up,” Auston taunted. “The heroes always win in the end.”

Mitch snorted. “Only in the movies.” He lunged for his lightsaber, snatching it up and swinging the crimson blade up in time to block Auston’s downward strike. The crimson light sliced across Auston’s wrist and Mitch leapt onto the couch as Auston crumpled to the ground, clutching his wrist.

“You’ve lost, Jedi dog!” Mitch said with an evil laugh. “Bow before the might of the—oh shit someone’s coming!” Auston scrambled to his feet, grabbing the lightsaber and hiding it behind his back; Mitch dropped down onto the couch and tried to look nonchalant as the apartment door opened.

“What are you two up to?” William asked the second he walked into the living room and saw them. He looked to Auston’s left where the empty box was still sitting. “Hey, sweet! How are they?” he asked grinning.

“They live up to their name!” Mitch picked his up and turned it on for William to see. “Completely awesome!”

“You’re not mad that we opened your mail?” Auston asked.

William shook his head. “I bought them for you guys. Let me grab the one my parents bought me for my birthday.” He hurried towards his room.

“Good idea!” Auston called after him. “You can save me from this maniac!”

Mitch smirked. “He can try.”


End file.
